Our Love Is Like A Time Bomb
by FionnaElric
Summary: FionnaxMarceline fanfic


It was another regular day in the land of Aaa the sun was warm & the wind was chill…Fionna & Marceline were outside making out under an umbrella, "Hey Fionna, what do you wanna do after this?" Marceline questioned as her facial expression was showing that she getting a little horny. Fionna lightly kissed Marceline's jawline & asked her what she had in mind.

The vampire queen took quite a while to ponder the idea of all the dirty things she could do to her beautiful girlfriend. As she waited for her to answer, Fionna pulled grass from the ground. & out of her surprise, Marceline gently pushed Fionna onto the grass & kissed her on the neck. Fionna was about to let out a small moan but was cut off by a scream coming from the candy kingdom. Without thinking, Fionna got up & rushed through the woods towards the sugary kingdom.

Marceline quickly got up & flew after Fionna. Finally, she found the adventuress standing in front of the candy steel gate. They didn't have time to knock & wait for spearmint maid to open the door for them, so Marceline picked Fionna up bridal style & carried her to the nearest window. They both stuck their heads inside to check if the coast was clear, luckily the licorice hallway was empty. So they ran through the halls to find the scream that lead them there. After searching through various rooms, they found the voice that called out in distress. It was the candy prince himself, being kidnapped by the evil Ice Queen.

Ice queen cackled as she formed ice around the gummy prince, freezing him in place. "Let him go Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted as she pulled out her demon blood sword. "There's nothing you can do about it, tomboy! The prince is mine!" Ice Queen yelled. Marceline turned invisible to sneak attack the Queen but the planned failed when the witch shot a spear of ice at her. Quickly, Marceline jumped out of the way but the icicle hit someone else…. Fionna collapsed to the floor, grasping her stomach. Ice Queen fled out the window with Gumball in her arms while Marceline rushed over to Fionna's side, "Oh glob, Fio!? How badly are you hurt?!" Fionna didn't answer, she just groaned in pain & pulled out the ice spear from her stomach. Marceline had tears rushing down her face when the sight of blood on Fionna's shirt caught her attention. She panicked at the thought of her girlfriend dying & couldn't bear with the possibility of losing her. Fionna put her hand on Marceline's cheek & told her that everything will be okay. She knew Fionna was just lying to comfort her & keep her mind at ease.

Marceline rested her forehead against Fio's & sobbed quietly, "Fionna, this is all my fault." She said in a shaky voice, "I'm going to fix this. I know you don't want to be a vampire, but I can't live without you. I'm so sorry." Marceline took a hard bite of her own wrist, just enough to get the blood dripping. She placed her now bleeding wrist on Fionna's lips & made sure some of it got into her mouth. After a few minutes, Fionna started coughing from the bitter taste that entered her mouth. Marceline held Fionna close & started stroking her head, "I know you might hate me for turning you, but it was for the best. I couldn't just sit here & watch the love of my life die." Deep down, Fionna was upset with the vampire. "You had no intention to turn me into a mons- into a friggin vampire, Marceline!" hurt by the hero's words, Marceline flew out the window towards her cave.

Fionna had a hard time walking home because she kept floating up in the air at random times. "Ugh this sucks," she said to herself "I know she was just doing it to save me but, I didn't wanna be a stupid vampire. I'm a hero…. not a monster." She sighed.

Fionna reached her treehouse & hoped her sister Cake wasn't home, otherwise she would have to explain why she has fangs.

The hero tried to sneak in through the window just in case Cake would've been in the living room waiting for her but she got rid of that crazy idea & open the door. "Girl, where have you been?" her feline friend questioned. Fionna just patted her throat & gestured that she had a sore throat & couldn't talk. "Aw, honey. I'll fix you up some tea, hopefully it'll help." Fionna gave her a thumbs up which made the cat smile & disappear into the kitchen.


End file.
